


Often

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Songfic, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You and your friend set your targets on Chris Evans at the Fantastic Four wrap party.very loosely based around the song often by the weeknd.  From a prompt.





	Often

You walk through the door to the club, arms linked with Kandy.  Kandy wasn’t her real name, just what she liked to call herself when you both play this game.  You both love to play this game and tonight you know exactly who your target would be.  

You’d been working with Chris for months now.  Every day working on his makeup on the set of Fantastic Four, while he joked and flirted with you.  Makeup is such an intimate tactile job, it’s easy to form these brief close bonds with the people you work on.  Chris was sweet, funny and good looking.  He also had this frat boy thing going on, where he liked to appear to be a player.  

So you started to tease him, hinting at how much of a player you actually were.  The stories you told he tried to match.  Each day they got a little bit more risque, a little bit dirtier.  Soon he couldn’t quite keep up, but he was always so excited to hear more.  He would grin, his eyes wide as he listened. He would squirm in his chair trying the hide that your words often made him hard.

All that was over now.  The film wrapped and here you were with Kandy at the wrap party.  Ready to play.  You’d dressed to compliment each other.  Making it clear you were a pair, but highlighting your differences.  You wore the same figure-hugging dress, with a stylized dragon print.  Where one dress was red with black, the other was black with red.  One of you had done your hair and makeup playing up the innocent look. Doe-eyed and full-lipped.  The other had gone for the vixen look, blood red lips, winged eyeliner.  Dark and light.  Day and night.  

You scan the room and saw him at the bar.  He has a long sleeve navy shirt on, with a matching tie, that he’s paired with a slightly darker navy pair of dress pants.   The top button of his shirt is undone.  He does not look comfortable in dress clothes at all.  The frat boy wants to escape.  He’s drinking a beer and laughing with some of the other cast members.  He spots you and heads straight to you.

“There’s my bad girl.”  He says, kissing you on the cheek. “Is this the friend I keep hearing so much about?”

“It is.  You can call her Lady.”  I smile.

Chris raises an eyebrow.  “Lady?”

“It’s because she’s such a tramp,”  Kandy replies.  Chris laughs his hand going to his heart as his head rocks back.  

“Nice to meet you, Lady.”  He says when he finally stops laughing.  He leans in and they do that kiss where you only kiss the air beside their face.

“Kandy works fine too.”  She says.

You spend the night between dancing and circulating among the friends you’ve made and may not see again.  Sometimes you and Kandy dance together while Chris circulates. Sometimes it’s he and Kandy.  Sometimes it’s all three of you.  As the night moves on, the dancing gets more handsy.  The three of you share kisses.  You grind on each other.  Chris gets increasingly confident as the night progresses.  He kisses down your neck while you, in turn, make out with Kandy.  His hands roam over each of your bodies.

You lean back into him, your head on his shoulder.  “Chris.  Invite us home.”

He doesn’t say anything, just takes your hands and leads us outside.  His driver pulls a black Audi around and you all climb into the back seat.  First Kandy, then Chris, then you.  Chris seems nervous again.  Kandy leans her head against his shoulder.

You run your hand up the inner seam of his pants.  “So you do this regularly?”  You ask.

“You know, often.”  He answers.  Trying to remain the player despite how nervous he sounds.  “What about you?”

You decide to counter his frat boy with sweet and innocent, knowing full well he won’t believe you, nor should he.  “Not often.”  You lean in and capture his mouth with yours, he yields to you quickly allowing your tongue to lick over the corner of his lips.  Kandy starts to suck on the skin of his neck.

Chris’ hands slide up under your skirt.  You spread your legs wider for him, and you hear a hum from Kandy.  Chris is getting surer of himself. Time to up the ante.

You break your kiss with Chris and pull Kandy towards you.  You kiss, putting on a show for Chris.  Your tongues dancing against each other.  As you do you rub Chris’ cock through his pants.  You break apart and Chris grabs Kandy by the back of the head, pulling her into a kiss.  You crouch, unfastening his fly and pulling his dick free.  You swirl your tongue over the head of his cock and spit on it, before plunging your whole mouth down over his length.  

Chris groans and his hips buck, forcing him momentarily further down your throat.  Kandy pulls away from him, moving down to join you at his cock. You kiss over his shaft, tongues dancing together.  You started to suck his cock in tandem.  When one was sucking along his shaft the other would tongue at his balls.  Between you both, it doesn’t take long before Chris is coming undone.  His hands are bunched in your hair and he’s panting, head rolled back, eyes closed.  You have him in your mouth when he jerks suddenly, spilling down your throat.  You swallow and pull away.  Kandy catches you and pulls you into a kiss.  

His driver pulls into a circular driveway at a house in the Hollywood Hills.  You climb out of the car and follow Chris inside.  He leads you to his living room and offers you a drink.

“Is that why you brought us here, daddy?”  Kandy asks.  “To drink?”

Chris swallows and shakes his head.  You turn to him and start pushing him backwards towards his couch.  You loosen his tie as you go.  When you reach the couch you push him so he’s sitting and pull his tie off over his head and hang it around your own neck.  His hands slide up the back of your skirt and squeeze your ass.  

You back away from him and return to Kandy.  She unzips your dress and you return the favor for her.  You both wriggle out of them, and they pool on the ground in a pile of red and black satin.  You have each paired your underwear to match how you’d style your makeup.  One in lacy white bra and panties, a white garter with sheer stockings.  The other in black satin, and fishnets.  Sugar and Spice.

You get onto all fours.  Chris will be in charge soon.  Until he is ready to take the role, Kandy will have it.  Teaching him what to do.

Kandy curls her fingers in your hair, as you kneel at her feet looking at Chris.  “What do you want us to do, daddy?”  Kandy asks.

“I want her to taste you,”  Chris says to Kandy.

You sit back on your calves and Kandy steps in front of you.  You reach for her and shift her panties to the side.  You dip your tongue into her folds and run your tongue up her crevice.  Her salty, musk filing your senses.  You grab her thighs, pulling her closer to you and start lapping at her.  She pushes you away and you fall back down on all fours.

“He said taste, you bad girl,”  Kandy said.  She turned back to Chris.  “I’m sorry, daddy.  Maybe you’d like to punish her?”

“Good idea,” Chris says, patting his lap.  Kandy takes the tie and uses it as a lead to take you to Chris.  You climb into his lap, your ass in the air, resting your head on your folded arms on the seat of the couch.  He slides his hand over your ass, pushing your panties down, so they sit around your mid-thigh.

Kandy comes and sits on the arm of the chair in front of you.  “Our safe word is red. Okay, daddy?”

Chris strokes his hand over the bare skin of your ass a few more times and then slaps you.  It isn’t hard.  Barely even a light sting.  You hum and wiggle against his lap.  He slaps you again, a little harder this time.  This time the sting is more and warmth spreads through your skin.  

Kandy unhooks her garter and you watch her as she pulls her panties down and throws them with the rest of your clothes.  Chris slaps you once more.  Harder than before.  You squeak at the sudden flare of pain on your skin.  He strokes his hand over the spot he just hit and the soothing touch feels like heaven.  You hum and lick your lips.

Kandy slides down in front of you, spreading her legs.  You take hold of her thighs and immediately start to lap at her cunt.  Chris has stopped what he’s doing, his hand just resting on your ass.  You wriggle a little to remind him he’s part of this, not just watching.  His hand moves, sliding down between your legs.  His fingers skim over your pussy and he pushes his finger down on your clit.  You moan softly into Kandy’s cunt.

You try to focus on what you’re doing.  Licking, kissing and biting at Kandy’s pussy.  You relish the taste of her, and insert two fingers into her, working them over her g-spot while you focus your tongue on her clit.  All the while Chris fingers you.  He scissors his fingers inside your cunt, while he rolls his thumb over your clit.  Anytime you moan he removes his and slaps you.  Each time he does it you groan loudly as a jolt shoots through you.

Kandy starts to pant and moan, her cunt clenching around your fingers.  She and Chris start to kiss above you.  She pulls away from him and leans back over the arm of the chair and comes into your mouth.  You drink her up.  

Chris grabs your hair and pulls you to your knees.  He forces his mouth to yours, biting and sucking at your lips.  His tongue pushes in and slides over your teeth.  He pulls you back and looks at you.

“Such a good girl. I’m so proud of you.”  He purrs.  It makes your cunt clench.  “Shall we take this to the bedroom, my dirty girls?”  

“Yes please, daddy.”  You reply.

You get up and follow Chris downstairs to his bedroom.  He directs you and Kandy to sit on the bed.  You sit side by side holding each other’s hands and you watch him.  He carefully undresses.  Each item of clothing he removes, he folds carefully and places on his dresser.  When he is completely naked he stands in front of you both and strokes his cock.  

“Okay, my sweet girls.  Undress each other for me.”  He growls.

You both stand and turn to each other.  You start kissing.  It is an obscene show for Chris.  All tongues and teeth.  As you kiss you reach behind each other’s backs and unhook each other’s bras, and slide them off.  Kandy starts kissing down your neck and over your chest.  When she reaches your breasts she flicks her tongue over your nipples.  She drops to her knees and removes your shoes and stockings.  She then pulls down your panties and garter.  

She pushes your legs apart a little and begins to run her tongue up and down your folds.  She circles the entrance to your cunt with the point of her tongue, before flattening it and lapping upwards, pressing down hard on your clit.  

Chris approaches you and starts sucking on one of your breasts as he palms the other.  You take his cock in your hand and pump your fist along its length.  Heat pools in you and your skin prickles.  Your legs feel weak as an orgasm builds inside of you.

Kandy gets up and pulls you onto the bed.  You position yourself so that you are over her lapping at her cunt, while she is under you lapping at yours.  Chris goes to his bedside table and grabs a condom, sheathing himself.  He positions himself behind you and enters you.  Now when Kandy’s tongue moves over your cunt, it leaves for a moment as she runs it over Chris.  

Between the two of them, they quickly bring you to orgasm.  Your body tenses and you lose focus on what you’re doing.  All you can focus on is the pressure building in you.  You come, crying out and collapsing on Kandy.  Chris pulls out of you and you roll off Kandy.  Chris pulls her around and you watch as he thrusts into her.  You sit up onto your knees and start biting and licking down his chest.  

As you flick your tongue over his nipples you use your fingers to pinch and roll over Kandy’s clit.  They both cry out suddenly, jerking their bodies.  

Chris pulls out and goes to dispose of the condom.

“Do you mind if we use your shower, Chris?”  You ask.

“Of course not.  Maybe we can have one together?”  He replies, cocking an eyebrow at you both.  “I wouldn’t normally do this either.  Do you think you might like to sleep over?”

You and Kandy both laugh.  The frat boy is back again.  “Yeah, that could be fun.  Maybe we could go again?”

Chris stalks over to you both, kissing you and then Kandy.  “Yeah, I could go again.”


End file.
